


The Sun's Shadow

by Silly_Snake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Protective Shikamaru, Sad Uzumaki Naruto, Shy Naruto, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Snake/pseuds/Silly_Snake
Summary: They were feared, the shadow that was always by his Hokage’s side, inseparable till death would claim them. People didn’t even remember a time where the shadow wilder wasn’t the most precious person in the eyes of the blonde leader. A time where even the smallest aggression directed at the blond didn’t result in their demise at the hands of Shikamaru. He will protect his leader no mater what, even if that means going to the past.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 30
Kudos: 231





	The Sun's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just officially finished my exams and I felt the need to write something that is not related to Brexit or the Parliament. This is my first Naruto fanfiction so I hope I don't screw it up.

He knew that he has to save his Hokage from this hell that was once Konoha. Naruto was all that Shikamaru had left, his precious leader that protected unworthy people no matter what. After more than 10 years of war he was tired and jaded, he’s seen the worst humanity had to offer. The only reason he fought so hard was in order to keep Naruto alive for as long as possible in hopes of ending this dammed war and finding peace and quiet. Sure in the beginning he also did it because of his loyalty to Konohagakure but that didn’t last long. 

Every battle fought, dismissed Narutos light, and this was something Shikamau couldn’t accept. He needed his sunshine, his Naruto, in order to live. As the Fourth Shinobi World War stretched, some of the people from the Allied Shinobi Forces started deflecting to the enemy side. It was a blow to Naruto, he couldn’t conceive the betrayal, but he didn’t hate them, he understood that people where scared and just wanted to live. That didn’t mean that Shikamaru could ever forgive them, in his eyes they were even lower scum than the traitor Sasuke. Ino was of the same belief, she sworn that if she had the opportunity to catch some alive traitors that came from Konoha, she would make sure that they would never see the light of day again outside the Torture division. 

He missed his fallen comrades, especially Ino that become the captain of the Intelligence Division in the war and Chōji, the commander of the First Division. All of them changed so much from their academy days; they were ruthless on the battle field, no more lazing around or middles gossiping. Ino found a little brother in Naruto after Sakura was killed and a month later her fiancé Sai died as well. She was taking more and more suicide missions and no matter what he or Chōji tried to do to help, she was too far gone in her grief. To everyone’s surprise Naruto was the one that gave her a reason to live again. He wasn’t sure when it started or how, but at some point Ino would enter Narutos mindscape and together would rewatch old memories of Sai and Sakura when they were still Team 7. During those sessions she started seeing him as something more than a comrade, a naive little brother that needed protection no matter how strong he was getting. It didn’t hurt that she could clearly see Shikamaru’s affection for the blonde. She was the one that bullied Naruto in not cutting his hair and leaving it to grow in order for her to braid it and put it in low buns as was traditional for the Uzumaki clan. Ino was adamant about Naruto maintaining some of Uzu’s traditions alive, now more than ever, when entire clans where getting extinct on the battle fields. In the case of Chōji, he took the blond under his wing as soon as he realizes that his best friend was developing more than an infatuated on the jinchūriki. 

Shikamaru was grateful for the affection shown by his friends to Naruto, that even after all this time was starved for love. As the Alliance's Chief Strategist he spent the most time with the jinchūriki, even more than Sakura or his old sensei. They become close, they fought together and strategized together, every scarce moment of happiness was shared between the two. But his love for Naruto runes even deeper, it started when he noticed him in his academy days. He remembers that scared little boy that painted a smile on in face every day and how he was too much of a coward back then to stand up for him. But he is older now, he already sworn that he will stay by Narutos side and do anything in his power to make the blonds dreams become reality. They were feared, the shadow that was always by his Hokage’s side, inseparable till death would claim them. People didn’t even remember a time where the shadow wilder wasn’t the most precious person in the eyes of the blonde leader. A time where even the smallest aggression directed at the blond didn’t result in their demise at the hands of Shikamaru. That’s why the brunet told Naruto to follow him into the tunnels of the destroyed Konoha to the old sealing chambers created by Mito Uzumaki that where hidden there from Hashirama Senju’s time.

///

As they arrived, Shikamaru cold sense that Naruto was confused by why they were here and also could see how tired his eyes looked, no longer two pools of blue sky full of life and mischief. That just made his resolve even stronger.

“Naruto, do you trust me?” After a prolonged silence it was clear that my question surprised him and hurt him a little bit from the way his face scrunched up in disbelief. But Naruto recovered from his stupor and responded in his quiet, soft voice.

“Of course, what kind of question is this? What’s going on Shikamaru , why are we in this place and why are you behaving so weird, you know I will do whatever you tell me to do.” Shikamaru was not going to lie, this warmed his heart, the possessive side rearing its ugly head to the surface at the level of trust his beloved leader displayed in regards to him. And now was the moment to tell him on what he was working in the last two months and what they have to do in order for this whole mess to be over.

“We are losing the war Naruto, we can hold another two weeks maximum, then the enemy will win.” Admitted the brunet.

“No, we can still fight Shika, we talked about making a retreat to the Land of Iron and we can buy our self some time.” The way Naruto was begging to be believed in his shaky voice made the want to hug him and never be let go outside that cruel world even bigger. But that’s impossible so their last option is.

“We will lose Hokage-sama” Shikamaru tells him in a cold demeanor that was never used on him. “But there is an option, we can save everyone, you can have Konoha back Naruto.

“ You could see he had him, the way that lost spark in his eyes was coming back. He cradled his face in his calloused hands and whisper to him “Ino left you a present before she died my little sunshine, a fūinjutsu scroll that talks about time travel. She got her hands on it on that mission with Kiba in the Land of Bears. As they were investigating what was left of the Hoshigakure they found a temple, apparently the Hoshikage didn’t develop just the star training, he was working on a technic of reversing time. Unfortunately he never managed to make it work.”

“Then why are you bringing it up Shika if it was a failure “Naruto asked softly with disappointed in his voice.

“That’s why Ino gave me the scroll, in order to asses if we should get your hopes up or if it’s useless. The thing is Naruto, I’m not a fūinjutsu expert like you but I recognized the most important arrays in it. The reason why it didn’t work is because the Hoshikage didn’t have a mind expert .The technic is about throwing your mind in the past not your body. Ino worked on the mechanism on making it work, all we have to do is for me to link our self with a modified Shadow Technique and you to use Kyuubi’s chakra to power the array. Ino added all the seals to make sure our mind will remain intact trough this journey.” He knew that he sounded a little manic in his ramblings but this was their chance, his chance to make the precious sunshine bright again.

“Shika, this is our only option?”

The answer was short and firm “Yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions or criticism please tell me in the comments. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
